


The Value of Strength [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Avengers kinkmeme: "So Steven Rogers, Mr. Good Ol' US of A, Captain America? He's evil like pure unadultered evil. He can hide it well and he does care about certain people(his mother, Bucky, teammates who earn his trust etc) but that aside? He couldn't care less about people and if he could get away with it burn them into ash."</p><p>    He wakes and they tell him he’s a hero. He wakes and they fall over themselves to please him. There’s a statue of him in Arlington Cemetery that’s guarded twenty-four hours a day. They love him. They all love him.</p><p> </p><p>The Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Strength [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Value of Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541006) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Title:** The Value Of Strength  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** :

###  [Margo_Kim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating: Teen**  
**Length:** 11:06  
**Summary:**

> Written for the Avengers kinkmeme: "So Steven Rogers, Mr. Good Ol' US of A, Captain America? He's evil like pure unadultered evil. He can hide it well and he does care about certain people(his mother, Bucky, teammates who earn his trust etc) but that aside? He couldn't care less about people and if he could get away with it burn them into ash."  
>  He wakes and they tell him he’s a hero. He wakes and they fall over themselves to please him. There’s a statue of him in Arlington Cemetery that’s guarded twenty-four hours a day. They love him. They all love him.

  
The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/541006)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Margo_Kim/TheValueOfStrength.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Margo_Kim/TheValueOfStrength.mp3)


End file.
